YouTube Poop All-Stars Ultimate
YouTube Poop All-Stars Ultimate is the fifth instalment in the YouTube Poop All-Stars fighting game series, succeeding YouTube Poop All-Stars Battle Royale. The game follows the series' traditional style of gameplay: controlling one of various characters, players must use differing attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. It features a wide variety of game modes, including a campaign for a single-player and multiplayer versus modes. Characters From YTPAS Smash * Mario (Hotel Mario) * Mama Luigi (Super Mario World cartoon) * Peach (Hotel Mario) * Bowser (Hotel Mario) * Yoshi (Super Mario World cartoon) * Wario (Super Mario Land 2 commercial) * King Harkinian (Link CDi series) * Link (Link CDi series) * Zelda (Link CDi series) * Ganon (Link CDi series) * Morshu (Link CDi series) * Gwonam (Link CDi series) From YTPAS Melee * Dr. Rabbit (Dr. Rabbit's World Tour) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero GP Legend) * Falco Lombardi (Starfox) * Fox McCloud (Starfox) * Ronald McDonald (Japanese Ronald McDonald Commercials) * Impa (Link CDi series) * Chowder (Chowder (cartoon)) * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob (cartoon)) * Patrick Star (Spongebob (cartoon)) * I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen (game)) * Angry German Kid * King Leonidas (300) * Duke Onkled (Link CDi series) From YTPAS Brawl * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country CGI) * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country CGI) * Kirby (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * Metakinght (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * King Dedede (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * George (Link CDi series) * Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) * Slippy Toad (Star Fox) * Peppy Hare (Star Fox) * M. Bison (Street Fighter cartoon) * Goku (Dragonball Z) * Ash Ketchum (Pokémon anime) * Wizardheimer (Super Mario World cartoon) * Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * Sonic the Hedgehog (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) From YTPAS Battle Royale * Bowser Jr. (and the Koopalings) (SML Movie/Super Mario World cartoon) * Billy Mays/Vince Offer * Pit (Kid Icarus anime shorts) * Palutena (Kid Icarus anime shorts) * Finn & Jake/Fionna & Cake (Adventure Time) * Steve/Alex (Minecraft) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus anime shorts) * Goofy (Disney Shorts) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Grounder & Scratch (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Megaman (Megaman (Ruby-Spears cartoon)) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man (Hanna-Barbera cartoon)) * Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob (cartoon)) * Mr. Krabs (Spongebob (cartoon)) * Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob (cartoon)) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) * Vegeta (Dragonball Z) * Ryu (Street Fighter cartoon) * Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Queen Elsa (Frozen) * Mokey Mouse/Mommy Mouse (Mokey's Show) Newcomers * Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) * Chat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) * Shrek (Shrek) * Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Rosalina & Luma (Super Mario Bros.) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country CGI) * Simon Belmont (Captain N) * Captain N (Captain N) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Pinkie Pie (MLP: Friendship is Magic) * Ken (Street Fighter (cartoon)) * Plankton (Spongebob (cartoon)) (DLC) * Batman (1960's Batman) (DLC) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (DLC) * Hero (Dragon Quest) (DLC) * Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons) (DLC) * Byleth (Fire Emblem: Three Houses) (DLC) Echo Fighters * CD-i Luigi (for Mama Luigi) * Cartoon Link (for CD-i Link) * Captain N Megaman (for Ruby-Spears Megaman) Bosses and NPC's * Weegee * Malleo * Giga Bowser * Godzilla * Galleom * Galeem * Dracula * Marx * Calamity Ganon * Dharkon Spirts List of YouTube Poop All-Stars Ultimate Spirits List of YouTube Poop All-Stars Ultimate Spirit Battles Category:YouTube Poop Category:YouTube Poop All-Stars series Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Steam Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Mario & Sonic Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda games Category:F-Zero Category:Star Fox Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nicktoons Category:SpongeBob games Category:Megaman Games Category:Mega Man Category:Shonen Jump Games Category:Dbz Category:DragonBall Category:Pokemon Category:Kill la Kill Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Kid Icarus games Category:Street Fighter Category:Pac-Man Category:Pac-man games Category:Adventure Time Category:Minecraft Category:Metal Gear Category:Donkey Kong Category:Yoshi Category:Kirby Category:Namco Category:Capcom Category:Konami Category:Nintendo games Category:WB Games Category:My Little Pony Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Shrek Category:Dreamworks Category:Hasbro Games Category:Youtube Category:YouTube Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Sequels Category:Regular Show Category:Dragon Quest Category:The Simpsons Category:20th Century Fox Games Category:Fire Emblem games